


i want you closer to me

by Madelin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ADHD Lance, Alcohol, Gay Keith, M/M, Non-binary pronouns for Pidge, Snapchat, allura and lance are best friends, and tell each other that they liked it, bi lance, i don’t make the rules, implied sexual activities, its subtle, lovesick boys, these boys got it on, they drink it, they really really like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelin/pseuds/Madelin
Summary: Pidge just sent him some chats that said, “good fur yu.” And also, “KEITH KOGANE,,??”Lance frowned before rushing to a realization. Keith Kogane. His little nightly date. And also the guy who Lance had declared his rival in their astrophysics class when Keith had gotten higher scores than him on his exams. How had Lance not recognized him and promptly declared a duel?—probably because you were wasted and horny. Lance looked back over at him. Still asleep.[or where Lance and Keith got wasted and hook up but realize they really like each other.]





	i want you closer to me

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic on AO3. Woohoo!!! I’m going to try and write one today for Christmas. Already have so many ideas. 
> 
> Please make sure to add comments and share what you thought. They mean SO much to me. Constructive criticisms are encouraged but don’t be rude. 
> 
>  
> 
> Title is from Say My Mame by Tove Stryke. 
> 
> Awesome song. Check it out. I found it on Klance’s Booty Playlist on Spotify so maybe check that out too. 
> 
> Love you all. 
> 
> Enjoy

When Lance woke in the morning, it was with a pounding headache and a deeply sated feeling running throughout his body. 

“Fuck,” Lance whispered-groaned. He slowly opened his eyes and then promptly closed them. Too bright. 

He sighed and rolled towards the warm body next to him. Lance tightened his arms around a pale waist and the body pushed back against him making Lance moan weakly. 

Lance eyes shot open and ignored the too, too bright light. 

A body—male body—was in his bed. 

He slowly sat up, wary of his pounding head. Lance let his blue eyes trail over the pale body. 

The back and shoulders had defined muscles. The man had hickeys and scrapes displayed over his neck and back, clueing Lance into his good feeling, despite his hangover. He had small scars running over his body, which was very yummy—the scars and his body. There was dark hair sitting on his shoulders, messy and sexed up. The male had a jawline that could probably cut glass and he wore a pouty face but also satisfied one. And was very familiar. 

Lance’s eyes trailed lower.

Fuck. 

Sheets pooled past the man’s ass which thank you, God. Dios. He had the tightest, plumpest ass, at least when compared to Lance’s flat one. There was a small hickey there, too. 

Lance blushed and looked away. He looked around to make sure he was in his own apartment, which he was. His blue comforter lay on the floor. He and his companion must’ve kicked it off in the middle of the night caught up in their shenanigans. 

He stumbled out of bed and to his bathroom. He had two cups and some Advil already ready for them. Thank you Past Lance. 

As he allowed himself to remain in the safety of his bathroom and away from his very attractive guest, his mind began to wander to the unanswered questions. 

Who was this guy?

How had they met?

What did Lance drink? 

How good was it that he couldn’t even remember the nights much finer details (that guy’s ass and his lips on it, for one)?

Lance sat on the counter and drank another glass of water. He began to think hard on last night. 

He’d been at a party this guy Rolo was throwing. Was supposed to be an awesome rager, according to an excited and already tipsy Pidge Holt. He thinks they only wanted to go so they could play with the soundboard Rolo owned. 

He had a drink. And then about six shots when he saw his ex Nyma making out with some girl. And then he saw his other ex Plaxum also kissing someone else. The final cherry on top had been when he saw his longtime ex-crush, Allura, kissing long haired beauty, Lotor Galra. The two had been dancing around each other for quite some time. It was pretty inevitable. 

Still hurt though. 

Lance sighed and brought the glass back up to his lips. 

After his six shots, he stumbled outside to see some guy yelling at this other guy—Rolo!—before he stormed away and bumped into Lance. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled. 

“S’kay.” Lance glanced at Rolo, who looked upset, before he followed the man back inside. “Looks like you’ve had a rough night.”

He looked back at Lance before he chuckled, humorlessly. He shook his head and grabbed a shot. “You would not believe,” the man said. 

The man, Lance realized. 

Lance looked him right in his dark Asian-like eyes—he was Japanese, definitely. Or maybe Korean. And also very beautiful but that wasn’t important, Lance—and then looked back over to his past romantic troubles. He turned his blue eyes on him and smiled sheepishly. “Try me,” he had said and grabbed his own shot. 

Lance leaned his head against the mirror, the glass feeling good against his body, which was quickly growing heated as he traversed farther into last nights events. 

Lance looked down to see that he was still wasn’t wearing any clothes. This made Lance flustered. He’d been so tired last night that he couldn’t put on boxers?

Fuck. 

Whoever this guy was, he was good. 

Lance crept back into his room and slipped on clean boxers and some fuzzy socks. He quietly shut his dresser drawer and turned to the guy still asleep. 

Fuck. 

Lance must’ve done a really good job if this guy was still sleeping soundly. A glance at Lance’s old alarm clock told him it was nearing 11:40.

Lance contemplated on whether he should climb back into bed with this guy or go make some very late breakfast-early lunch. 

He knew on standard one night stands you didn’t cook them food but Mamí did raise a gentleman. But Hunk and Pidge could be home, although he doubted it. 

In the end, he crawled back into bed. Maybe this dude would be up for another round before they never saw each other again. 

Lance wrapped his dark arms around his back and peppered small kisses there before he closed his eyes. He felt a bit restless which was normal for him and he reluctantly pulled away anyway. 

He pulled his plugged in phone off the nightstand and opened Snapchat to see notifications from Hunk, Pidge, and Allura. 

He decided to open Hunk’s first as it was probably either the best one or the worst. 

The first of three snaps was a silly video of he and Hunk screaming the lyrics out to a Beyoncé song. The second, a photo of the boy and himself talking with Hunk adding a winking emoji and a “get it gurl.” The third was a blurry photo of Hunk and Shay laughing. Hunk wrote, “WHEre ARe YoU?!????.”

Lance snorted. He loved Hunk with his entire being. 

Lance responded with a stupid selfie of himself in bed with mystery man peaking in the corner and a smirk on his face. 

Pidge just sent him some chats that said, “good fur yu.” And also, “KEITH KOGANE,,??” 

Lance frowned before rushing to a realization. Keith Kogane. His little nightly date. And also the guy who Lance had declared his rival in their astrophysics class when Keith had gotten higher scores than him on his exams. How had Lance not recognized him and promptly declared a duel?—probably because you were wasted and horny. Lance looked back over at him. Still asleep. 

Lance opened Allura’s snaps with nothing more than dread. She had a photo of the gang together with her screaming something. Then, it was a picture of Lance and a mullet wearing boy—Keith—making out. Lance was pressed up against a wall and Keith held his thighs in strong hands, probably wrapping them against his waist. 

“Well, that’s embarrassing,” a voice croaked next to him, making Lance jump and yelp. Keith groaned and sent a death glare at Lance. 

Lance blushed. “Sorry,” he whispered. 

Keith nodded and sat up. “Whatever.”

Lance stared at the scar running over his shoulder—how had he not noticed that?—and his very fit pecs and abs, which also had pink hickeys. 

Fuck. 

“What’s embarrassing,” Lance remembered what Keith had said before giving him a heart attack. 

“People having photos of us drunkenly making out.” Lance felt a flash of hurt before Keith blushed. “I already have my own memories and they’re pretty private.”

Lance smiled, his own cheeks red. “Well we were in a public place.”

“Yeah and it ended with an amazing result.”

Lance sputtered. “Oh! Uh..um. Thank you?”

Keith raises his eyebrow and smirked at Lance. “I think I should be thanking you.”

Lance groaned into his hands. Keith may be his rival but he was hot and fucking thanking him for being good in bed. 

Fuck. 

His blushing, disaster bi self could not handle this. 

*

While Lance was a flustered mess, Keith was not. 

He flirted with Lance and praised him for last night. 

“You’re really good in bed, though. For real. I haven’t been with someone that flexible before. It was definitely interesting.” 

And later when he came back from showering, he smirked at Lance and when Lance stuttered out a question as to why he was looking at him that way, Keith only shrugged before sending Lance a very, very coy look. “Also never had a hickey on my ass cheek. Or that many on the inside of my thighs.”

Lance had apologized a lot for those but Keith only laughed. 

*

Later, after Keith left with a pink face and a kiss to Lance’s cheek, he fell back into bed and just giggled. 

Keith, who if you just looked at would think was a god, thought he was amazing in bed. He thought Lance was incredibly beautiful and he hoped he could see him again. 

Lance hoped so, too. 

His thoughts began to stray to when he and Keith stumbled into his apartment, before he blushed and rolled over, tired beyond belief. 

When Lance woke it was to a FaceTime call. He groaned and grabbed his phone, hitting accept. 

“Whasup,” Lance slurred. 

He then heard twinkling bells and angles sing. He sat up and his eyes widened comically. 

Allura. 

“Yes?”

Lance blushed. He’d said that out loud. “Er, nothing. Whatcha need?”

Allura giggled again, playing with a strand of her silver hair, which was pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head. “Nothing. Just thought I’d check on you. I haven’t heard from you all day.”

Lance blushed. “Oh. Of course.” He’d been preoccupied since the party. 

Allura smiled knowingly. “So,” she teased. “Keith Kogane?”

Lance cleared his throat. “It was a one night stand. I won’t see him again. And even if I do, it won’t be to go out.”

Allura narrowed her eyes. “And why not?”

Lance sighed. “Lura, please. I’m not ready for a fully committed relationship. Let alone with someone like Keith.”

“Firstly, you not being ready for a relationship is bullshit. Get someone. You deserve it. Secondly, someone like Keith?”

“I don’t know,” Lance spun his hand out. “He’s so confident and he has probably been with a lot of guys. It doesn’t matter if he thinks I’m great in bed.”

A pause. 

Lance paled. “Wait, shit. I didn’t mean to say that.”

Allura squealed making Lance flinch. “You sexed him up so good that he actually told you he thought you were good? Lance!”

Lance blushed. “Okay, yes. That did make me feel good-“

Allura giggled. “Oh I bet.”

“-but it still won’t end up going anywhere. Besides last night, I have only seen Keith like a handful of times outside of class. And even then we don’t talk. We just occasionally catch eyes and glare at one another. Besides, it was only in passing.”

Allura rolled her eyes. “So? You have a class with him don’t you?”

Lance slowly nodded. 

“Ask him out next class! I’m sure he would say yes.”

Lance sighed and plopped back into his pillows. “Think so?”

She nodded. “Yes!”

Lance slowly nodded, “I guess we will see then.”

Allura smiled sweetly at him. “Lance, I doubt Keith is one to hook up with people. And by the looks he was sending your way at the party, I doubt this was one of many conquests. He likes you. Go for it!”

Lance’s heart melted at her kind words. She was a goddess of goodness and a life giver to them all. “Thanks, Lura.”

*

At his next astrophysics class, Lance felt anxious the entire class. He’d walked in and nearly walked right out when he saw Keith in the fifth row. 

Keith had seen him, though. He smiled and waved shyly at him which made Lance’s heart stutter. Lance probably tripped on his way to his seat and he probably blushed as he sat down. Keith probably giggled at him before probably going back to his notes. But it might’ve not happened. 

By the end of class, Lance was a ball of nerves. He had fiddled with a small piece of paper nearly the entire class, unable to focus—which wasn’t weird for him but still. A few people had shot him weird or sympathetic looks but he ignored them for his folded mess of paper. 

As everyone trickled out of the classroom, Lance took a deep breath. He could do this. 

Lance looked up to see Keith slowly pack his things and calmly check his phone. He began to walk out of the class so Lance rushed up to him. 

He softly grabbed Keith’s thin wrist. “Hey, can we talk?”

Keith stared confused before nodding, he smiled shyly. “Sure. What’s up?”

Lance rubbed his neck nervously. “Well, being with you was amazing. Trust me. But I was..um..I was wondering if maybe you’d want to hang out and talk?”

Keith blinked at him before his lips quirked just the slightest. “I’m not much of a talker, but I’d like to listen.”

Lance nodded, “That is totally cool. So?”

“So?”

“What time would be best for you? I have one more class at 3 and then I head back to my apartment with my roommates.”

“Ok. I have a class at 2 and then I head to the auto shop to put in some hours for work. Then I usually head to dinner with my brother and his husband, Adam, but I’m sure I can skip.”

Lance shook his head. “No it’s alright. I know how much I miss my family. I wouldn’t want you to miss them.”

Keith laughed. He turned towards Professor Shirogane, or Shiro. “Hey, Takashi, I’m gonna miss dinner.”

Shiro smirked at them. “About time you ditch us. We were getting worried you’d never make friends.”

“Right. You’ll miss me.”

Shiro smiled and shook his head. “Probably.”

Keith looked back at Lance. “I have a hour to kill before I head to my photography class. Wanna grab a coffee?”

Lance nodded excitedly. “Yeah sure! I mean maybe not a coffee for me but yeah. A drink!”

Keith smiled softly at him and held his hand in his own. 

Fuck. 

They walked into a pretty popular place on campus, Altea’s Lions. Lance had been there a lot of times with his friends because Allura’s step dad, Coran, ran it. 

Which he told Kieth. 

“Her dad runs the school, too!”

Keith nodded. “That’s cool. So Alfor is her dad and Coran is her step dad?”

“Yep! They’d been friends since college, they both went here, and after Alfor’s wife passed away, they slowly bonded. And fell in love,” Lance sighed, dreamy. “I think it is quite romantic.”

“Yeah, it is.” Lance turned to see Keith smiling sweetly at him. He blinked and blushed, turning away. He cleared his throat and stepped up to the register. “Uh, I will have some Red Lion Jasmine Tea.”

“Coming right up,” Coran said. He looked at Lance. “Lance, my boy, hello!”

“Hi Coran. I’ll have the usual!”

Coran’s eyes twinkled. “Sure thing! Will that be all?”

“Yep.” Both boys grabbed their wallets and looked at each other in surprise. “It’s fine. I asked you out.”

Keith blushed. “I don’t care about payment. I’d just prefer buying.”

Lance saw the nervous look on his face. “Alright. How’s this? I will pay this time and you can pay the next.”

“There’ll be a next time?”

Lance blushed. “I hope so!” The two boys stood there blushing at each other. They both wore shy smiles on their faces. 

Coran cleared his throat. “If you could just scan your card, your drinks will be out in a tick.”

Lance jumped and quickly payed. He muttered, “Thanks Coran,” before pulling Keith out a door and into another room to his favorite spot. 

His favorite spot was what they called the Blue Lion. There were six in total, Black, Green, Red, Blue, Yellow, and White. Blue was Lance’s favorite because of the homey feeling. It had soft blue walls and blue chairs and tables. The lights on the ceiling moved to make it look like it was raining. There were waves painted on the walls and sea animals on the floor. 

“The Blue Lion?” Keith looked around. “I don’t think I have ever been in this one. Usually I go for Red.”

“It reminds me of Cuba. I haven’t been home since the summer and I miss it dearly. I moved to America in my freshman year of high school but mi familia y yo try to go back often.”

Keith sat down. “You’re from Cuba?”

Lance smiled. “Yep! I used to try to hide my accent because it made me embarrassed but my friends told me to stop because they liked it. You didn’t notice?”

Keith blushed. “Well I did, and when you were screaming Spanish into my ear, I got clued in.” He smirked at Lance, his cheeks red. “I like the Spanish.”

Lance blushed. He’d been moaning Spanish into Keith’s ear! And Keith had liked it. 

Fuck. 

Lance sputtered, “Oh. Thank you. And what of yourself? You don’t look white.”

Keith nodded. “I’m Japanese-Korean. Or at least half. My dad is white while my mom is Japanese-Korean.”

“Shiro is Japanese and Korean, too?”

“No. He’s only Japanese. He’s my brother through adoption. I was put in the system after my dad died and passed from home to home. Eventually, I was in class one day and Shiro came to talk to us. He was a pilot at the time. He was showing this new simulator and had us try it. I did.” Keith blushed. “Then, I stole his car-“

“YOU STOLE HIS CAR?!”

“-I think that’s what made him decide to take me in. I’d been with Shiroganes ever since.”

Lance smiled at the shy, happy look on his face. He brushed a strand of his dark hair behind his ear. Keith looked at him and downwards and back up. Lance licked his lips and slowly leaned in, hearing Keith’s sharp intake of breath. He almost had his lips pressed against Keith’s own. 

Before Coran slammed a tray down. “Alright my boys. A Red Lion Jasmine Tea for you, Keith, and a Blue Lion Sugar Supreme, no caffeine for Lance.” He smiled at them, either not noticing their incredibly red faces or being polite enough to not say anything. “Enjoy your date!”

Lance swallowed and scrambled for his drink. “So,” he yelled before wincing. He lowered his voice. “What time is your next class?”

Keith sat there shocked for a moment, his plump—and so fucking kissable—lips agape. He jumped when Lance talked and reached for his own drink. He took a small sip out of the red cup and mumbled, “At 2.”

Lance glanced at his watch. “It’s 1:30 now. How far is the art department from here?”

“It isn’t too far but I should probably head over there,” there was no mistaking the quiet disappointment in his voice. 

Lance felt the same way. He stood up. “‘K. I’ll walk you there.”

Keith grabbed his bag. “You don’t need to do that.”

“Nonsense, amor. Let’s go.”

Keith blushed at the Spanish and just turned and walked out of the room. Lance blushed, too, remembering panting the word into his ear when Keith hit him in just the right spot, over and over and over again, Lance scraping his nails down his back. 

Lance swallowed and rushed after him, shaking those thoughts out of his head. 

When they arrived outside Keith’s class, Lance couldn’t shake the feeling of utter trepidation. Something bad would happen if he didn’t do something. 

“So meet up at 5? My roommates and I are just going to play some video games while Hunk cooks. He’s great.”

Keith nodded. “Yeah that sounds fine. I may get there at like 5:30. I get off at 5. Your apartment is about 10 minutes from the auto shop I work at but I’d like to change beforehand.”

“Alright. That’s fine. Look forward to seeing you tonight. It’s gonna be fun and I know my friends will like you a lot. I’m sure you will like them, too. They’re amazing people. Really funny and really sweet even if they make fun of you a lot. They have the best intentions, though,” Lance stalled. “What about your friends?”

Keith smiled at him, amused at his anxious rambling. “You ramble? That’s adorable. And I cannot wait to see the people that put up with you.”

“Hey!” 

They stood across the hall from his class and Lance shuffled around. He still had that feeling in his chest and he glanced at Keith out of his peripheral to see him rubbing his thumb to his index finger. It was a sign of when someone may be overwhelmed or nervous and was trying to calm themselves down. Lance did it, too. 

But seeing Keith be a little nervous gave him the confidence he needed. He smirked and leaned against the wall. “I can’t wait for tonight. Maybe after dinner, we can do something a little more... fun?”

Keith blinked and blushed. “Maybe.”

Lance blinked, too. He quickly pushed off the wall. “Unless you don’t want to. Unless this was a one time thing for you, which I really hope it’s not because I really like being with you. And I want to continue that if you’d let me.”

“Lance.”

“But of course if you don’t want to, it’s okay. Don’t think I’m pressuring you. I will wait until you are ready.”

“Lance!”

“I just really like you. And I like being with you, in more than one way, so I just thought that maybe-“

Lance was cut off by warm, plump—and really fucking kissable—lips being pressed against his. They moved nervously, questioning, and Lance quickly responded. He grabbed Keith’s waist and wrapped his arms around him. Lance felt Keith smile into the kiss before running his fingers through Lance’s brown curls. That made Lance sigh. 

Keith slowly pulled away, breath slightly heavy. “I like you too Lance. I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t been thinking about you. I just want to get to know you before we do that again, no matter how fucking amazing it was. Holy shit was it amazing.”

Lance smiled. “Good to know I had the same affect on you that you had on me.”

Keith laughed. “You would not believe.”

Lance smiled. “Try me.”


End file.
